Love As A Sacrifice
by AuntieElphie
Summary: aShort Story Of Elphaba Sacrificing Her Own Happiness For The Well Being Of Glinda Gelphie


The sound of the triumphant shouts and cheers soon faded away, I dare say died away, because it never quite would

The sound of the triumphant shouts and cheers soon faded away, I dare say died away, because it never quite would. The sound became more and more distant until everything grew silent. I gave out a long sigh and closed my eyes. It wasn't until I heard the faint sound of movement above me, did I break out of my relaxation. I opened my eyes, but couldn't see that much anyway, for the darkness took over down here, hidden away. I listened out for the sounds and leaned closer to the door. There was crying, a woman crying ever so faintly. It wasn't until reality sunk did I realize it was her. The woman crying was Glinda over me.

''Sweet Oz Elphie please come back.'' She sobbed between each word and it broke my heart to know this was my doing.

''Oh Elphie I need you.'' Glinda clutched the hat to her chest and breathed in the scent. I rested my hand against the trapdoor.

I opened the door and climbed out, she didn't notice at first, it was only until I rested my hand on her shoulder did she look up. She blinked those blue eyes of hers to get rid of the tears interfering with her vision and then she clung to me. So quickly I didn't have the time to react, I held her tightly.

''It's ok Glinda I'm here.''

''But I saw you-''

''I faked it, faked my death so I could live a free life.''

''But Elphie-'' Glinda couldn't manage any words her grip around me just grew tighter as she sobbed and sobbed into me. I felt her relax as I kissed the top of her head and stroked her blonde curls with my fingers. It was soft against me, trailing through my fingers like silk, golden silk. She finally looked up at me, her cries had died down now but her face was tear stained. I felt like I was dreaming from that point she went on her tiptoes slightly and kissed me with those soft lips of hers. I kissed back, not wanting to open my eyes, afraid I'd wake up from the dream if I did. We held on tightly to eachother as our kiss deepened and gradually her crying had stopped all together replaced by the odd moan of pleasure as I explored her body with my hands. She finally pulled away for breath and when I opened my eyes finally I was still stuck in that trapdoor. Glinda sobbed and sobbed, that's how easy it would be to be with Glinda; all I had to do was open that door and hug her and hug her. But it would never be that easy would it. It would never be easy for us to be together. It would never be a happy ending. This is why I can't do it, Glinda deserves a charming Prince to take her in his arms and the pair walk into the sunset. I can't give her that, it would be the complete opposite, running away the whole of our lives, hiding our whole lives and all because of me. I can't do that to her. I owe her that much at least to give her the opportunity to be happy. I keep telling myself this and I know deep down it's the right thing to do, but hearing her sobbing over me is just unbearable. I've made her this unhappy. It seems no matter what I do, I bring sorrow into people's lives. No wonder people call me The Wicked Witch. And there's Glinda, a role model for every woman, and for all the men to wish they had to call their own. Lost in my thoughts, I was distracted from the fact that the crying had stopped, or that Glinda had left at least. I listened out for a further 30 minutes or so, I couldn't really say how long, just to be sure. I eased the door open finally and stepped out. I froze at first, realizing I wasn't alone. Glinda was in a heap on the floor, sleeping it seemed, with my hat clutched to her chest. She looked peaceful as she slept, if it wasn't for the mascara down her cheeks. She was shaking slightly and so I removed my cape that Glinda had given to me when I was shaking and placed it over her body. Her shaking soon stopped. I just watched her sleep for what felt like an eternity, promising myself to remember every detail about her. I knelt down beside her and stroked her hair out of her face and placed a small kiss on the top of her head. She moved in her sleep. I leant down again and kissed her lips, daringly. She could wake up at any moment but I had to do this. I whispered in her ear, as I allowed a tear fall down my cheeks.

''I love you Glinda.'' In her sleep she clutched the hat to her tighter and then relaxed again. I stood and forced myself to walk away. I would hide away from the world, for the better for everyone. I climbed down the trapdoor once again, realizing I didn't deserve any better than this and with a final look at Glinda wiped my tears away and closed the door behind me. Now everyone could live fearlessly. I would live the rest of my life in this castle. No one would dare come to this castle again, I knew that much and so I was safe really, safer than I had ever been before. That was rewarding enough wasn't it? I deserved that much didn't I? To live a life where I was safe. But I would never be happy, I would never be able to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world. What upsets me most is the fact she will never know I loved her, love her with every beat of my heart. That's a sacrifice I made, I gave up my happiness for Glinda's. Surely that shows there's at least a bit of good in me? I suppose I learnt that from her. I learnt a lot of things from her and I would never forget any of it. Just as I would never forget the feel of her against me, the sound of her voice, the twinkle in her eyes, the bounciness of her golden curls. I would never forget Glinda Upland, truly the love of my life.


End file.
